


Wrong

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: When Ian announced that he was in a relationship with both Trevor and Mickey, Fiona already saw the giant red flag waving.Ian is manic and she needed to put a stop to the two boys taking advantage of her brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from someone but I'm currently in a rush so I'll edit it to include the prompt and gift this to the prompter. If you sent over a prompt for a story behind Fiona not liking the throuple, comment below to save me the trouble of looking through the comments for your name.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

Fiona marched towards the Milkovich house like a woman on a mission.

It was ass o' clock in the morning but she didn't give a crap.

Ian finally had his life on track. He was doing really well, great job, great relationship and now he's gone and fucked it all up!

Fine, it might not be Ian's fault he was manic but Trevor and Mickey shouldn't be taking advantage of it!

Mickey.

Fiona frowned.

She thought Mickey wasn't gonna be an issue for the next 10 years at least. But who was she kidding. Fiona chuckled to herself. Ian was a Gallagher, luck was never on their side.

Fiona stomped up the stairs and banged on the Milkovich door.

Ian has been staying at the Milkovich house for a couple of weeks now and Fiona's had it.

A couple weeks ago, Ian floated into their house, happy as all hell, talking about how his life was perfect now. Fiona was happy seeing Ian all light and bubbly up until Ian actually explained the cause of his happiness.

Ian said that he was in a relationship with Mickey and Trevor. What. The. Fuck.

Fiona knocked on the door, ready to kick it in, when the door flew open revealing Mickey Milkovich.

"The fuck you doing here?" Mickey didn't linger at the doorway. Instead, he walked back into the kitchen.

"Where's Ian?" Fiona demanded while inspecting the current state of the Milkovich house.

"Asleep." Mickey muttered absentmindedly as he continued cooking whatever it was he was cooking.

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Trevor?" She hazarded.

Mickey turned to give Fiona an annoyed look. "It's 5 o' fucking clock AM. Where do you think he is?"

Fiona frowned. "So it's true, huh? You're in a freaky threesome."

Mickey stopped for a second, scratching his head. "It's a poly-, poly-something. Fuck. Trevor told me the word." Mickey muttered before continuing his cooking.

"Ian taking his meds?" Fiona tried again.

"Jesus, this what this is?" Mickey chuckled, transferring the food onto plates and placing them onto the dining table.

Fiona followed Mickey. "Well is he?"

"If I say yes, will you even fucking believe me?" Mickey smirked.

Fiona considered this. "No."

Mickey chuckled. "What the fuck's the point then?"

"What are you doing out?" Fiona decided to ask.

Mickey ran his hand through his hair. "Couple lawyers were looking for some pro-bono shit. Was lucky enough to get picked for that crap."

"So what, you're out? Just like that?" Fiona asked. The justice system couldn't be that flaky.

"Something like that." Mickey answered lifting his leg to show the ankle monitor.

Before Fiona could fire another question, a loud alarm came blasting off from somewhere. For a second there, he thought the cops were coming to take Mickey away. She sighed in disappointment when she realized it was only Mickey's phone.

"10 minutes." Mickey muttered to himself.

"10 minutes for what? Why are you up early anyway?" Fiona asked, getting more and more confused as she gave herself time to examine the circumstance that she was in.

Mickey huffed. "It's my day to do this shit." He walked over to the fridge bringing out some eggs. He looked at Fiona and tapped the piece of paper stuck onto the fridge with a dick-shaped magnet.

Fiona walked over to look at it. It was a really complicated chart indicating all three of their work schedules, chore schedules and a schedule of who was in charge per meal. "Jesus." Fiona muttered.

Mickey chuckled, already plating the eggs. "Yeah, had to come up with something after having too many dinners where all three of us would bring home food or none of us would."

"You did this shit?" Fiona asked.

"Fuck no." Mickey chuckled placing the plate of eggs on the dining table. "Ian did."

For the second time that morning, Mickey's phone alarm went off again.

Fiona watched as Mickey quickly made his way over to a small table littered with pill bottles.

Mickey muttered to himself as he figured out the day to see which pills and how many Ian needed. Once he was done with Ian's pills, he started working through Trevor's meds.

Fiona couldn't help but smile as she watched Mickey.

Once Mickey got everything he needed, he gathered all the pills in one hand and grabbed a glass of water.

Fiona frowned when she saw a syringe in Mickey's hand. "Are those drugs?" Fiona exclaimed.

Mickey gave Fiona an annoyed look. "The fuck do you think?"

Mickey's reaction squashed the rising anger within her at the thought of Mickey possibly doing heroine. Now, she was just curious. So, she followed Mickey towards the bedroom. "You should really get a tray for that shit." Fiona commented.

"Fuck off. Ain't that gay." Mickey muttered as he kicked his bedroom door open.

Fiona peered in to see Ian and Trevor curled up in each other's arms.

Mickey set down the glass of water onto the desk and walked over to the bed to wake his boyfriends up.

"Morning." Mickey said softly while shaking Trevor's arm, then Ian's.

Fiona couldn't help the smile appearing on her face. Okay, fine. Maybe this was adorably domestic.

Trevor was grumbling little angry curses as he forced himself out the bed. The moment he stood up, Mickey was there with the syringe and a glass of water.

"Thanks." Trevor muttered, still frowning.

Fiona frowned. "What are those for?"

Trevor jumped. "Oh, hi." Trevor grinned, covering himself sheepishly when he saw Fiona there.

Fiona waved.

Trevor wasn't butt-naked or anything but he still felt weird about his body sometimes. "It's testosterone. Have to take it." Trevor shrugged.

Mickey rolled his eyes. He then grabbed a shirt from the floor and tossed it over to Trevor.

"Fiona?" Ian asked, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Mickey scoffed, walking over to Ian handing him his pills and a glass of water. "Wanted to see if I put my grubby hands on you yet. Or if I got you arrested yet. Or, if I somehow managed to convince you to stop taking your pills yet." Mickey answered before pushing Trevor out the door. "C'mon before we're both late."

"Fi?" Ian frowned.

Fiona sighed. "I just thought to check on you. You haven't been home for a couple of weeks."

"I told you, I'm staying here with Trevor and Mick."

"Yeah but it didn't make sense and I thought-"

"You thought I was manic?" Ian interrupted, unimpressed.

Fiona shrugged.

"I'm fine Fi. Mickey and Trevor take care of me. We take care of each other. We're good. I'm happy." Ian smiled as he looked at his sister with a bright smile. "I'm happy Fi."

Fiona smiled back.

Trevor and Mickey came back through the door, picked up various pieces of clothing and walked back out.

"This works for you? The three of you shacking up together?" Fiona asked.

Ian shrugged. "It's working now. If it stops working, we'll find a way to figure it out."

Fiona was gonna say something but she was interrupted by Mickey and Trevor walking back in again.

"Lunch is in the fridge, breakfast on the table." Mickey muttered. "My shift ends early today so let me know if you can pick me up." Mickey kissed Ian on the lips before walking out the door, nodding to Fiona on the way.

Trevor handed Ian the car keys and a small piece of paper. "That's what we need in the kitchen." Trevor kissed Ian as well. "Oh and one more thing." Trevor send an uncomfortable look towards Fiona. "Don'tforgettogetsomemorelubeandcondomsbyeloveyou." Trevor rushed out of the room and joined Mickey out the door.

Ian smiled as he got up and out of the room, dressed only in his boxers.

Fiona followed.

"This is probably the happiest and most stable I've ever been." Ian shrugged. "I don't know what else to tell you besides that."

Fiona smiled. "I'm not gonna stop checking on you until I'm sure you're okay."

"I'd actually like that." Ian grinned, walking over to the dining table. "Mickey made extra for you, have some breakfast."

Fiona frowned, confused, as she made her way to the dining table. True enough, there were two empty plates and two more plates with eggs, some bread and bacon. Fiona couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

Maybe she was wrong.


End file.
